Like as Now
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kalian pikir hanya kalian yang terluka.. Kami seratus kali lebih terluka dari kalian. Kisah keluarga dari seorang namja yang nyaris kehilangan arti dari hidup, Kim Ryeowook..


**Like As Now**

**.**

**Lead Cast :: Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight :: YeWook**

**Genre :: Hurt/Family**

**Rated :: K+**

**Summary :: Kalian pikir hanya kalian yang terluka? Aku seratus kali lebih terluka dari kalian..**

**Disclaimer :: All chara itu milik mereka pribadi dan Tuhan YME.. Saya hanya memiliki isi dari fict ini keseluruhan. **

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

* * *

><p>" Hyung.."<p>

Kutatap Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di pintu kamar kami. Ya, aku sekamar dengan adik laki- lakiku. Kim Kyuhyun.. Dan aku, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Anak tertua di keluarga ini.. Saat ini sudah kuliah di jurusan seni sastra. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih SMA.

" Nae?" Aku berdiri mendekatinya.

Tatapan mata namja itu kosong. Seperti biasanya.. Dari dulu sampai sekarang.. Sama.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya yang berada di kiri dari pintu kamar kami. Dia langsung berbaring sambil menatap kosong ke langit- langit. Beberapa saat kemudian satu tangannya meraih PSP dan memainkannya.

" Kyu, gwaenhana?"

Dia mengkhawatirkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Hyung.. Lagi.."

Lagi..?

Dengan perlahan aku melangkah keluar kamar. Aku sangat memahami arti kata LAGI yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi. Bahkan lebih mengerti dari siapapun yang mengenal kami. Perlahan aku menengok kebawah dari lantai dua rumahku yang cukup besar ini.

Ayah kami, Kim Siwon adalah pemilik perusahaan Hyundai. Tadinya namanya Choi Siwon, tapi sejak menikah dengan Kim Heechul, ia merubah marganya dan kami semua mengikuti marga Kim.

Jangan tanya padaku kenapa dia melakukan hal itu..

" Ya, Siwonnie! Kenapa ada foto yeojya disini!"

Aiish…

Kudengar appa mendengus kesal. " Dia itu hanya teman lamaku.. Apa salah kalau kami berfoto untuk kenang- kenangan?"

Sebelum aku dengar apa yang umma katakan, aku memilih pergi masuk ke kamar.

Kukunci pintu kamarku rapat- rapat.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, Kyuhyun menatapku. " Gimana? Udah lihat kan?"

Aku diam nggak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung…"

Kulirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri nggak bisa menjelaskannya. Kyuhyun hanya menerawang lurus ke langit- langit kamar dengan tangan yang berada di atas dadanya. " Nae, Kyu?"

Senyum getir terulas diwajah Kyuhyun.

Aku juga sangat paham arti dari senyuman Kyuhyun itu. Aku hyungnya. Sebelum dia bilang aku bisa menebak apa yang akan ia sampaikan padaku. Nggak ada yang bisa memahami sifat Kyuhyun selain aku. Yeah, bahkan appa pun nggak bisa memahaminya..

Memahami kami mungkin..

" Kyu?" Aku memanggilnya ulang karena Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Namja itu menutup matanya dan tetap tersenyum pilu. " Aku lelah.. Mau tidur.." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Membelakangiku.

Lelah..

Nae, Kyu.. Aku juga sama denganmu.. Aku juga lelah dengan semuanya.. Terlalu lelah..

Kugenggam erat pergelangan tanganku yang ditutupi kaus lengan panjang yang selalu kukenakkan tiap hari. Untuk menutupi sesuatu.. Perlahan kutarik lengan panjang bajuku dan menatap beberapa sayatan tipis di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Sayatan untuk mengecek apakah aku masih hidup atau sudah mati..

Sayatan yang selalu ada sejak ummaku, Kim Kibum pergi meninggalkan kami.

Sayatan yang menunjukkan betapa terlukanya aku..

Dan nggak ada yang tahu hal ini.. Setidaknya nggak ada yang tahu selain aku dan Tuhan..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kim Ryeowook.. Kau mengganti nama keluargamu?"

Lagi- lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

" Nae." Jawabku singkat pada sonsaengnim baru yang mengajar mata kuliah seni yang aku ikuti hari ini. Setiap ada sonsaengnim baru dan mengecek kartu mahasiswaku, mereka pasti bertanya.

Jungsoo sonsaengnim menatapku heran. Tapi berikutnya dia tersenyum. " Melihat dari raut wajahmu, aku nggak akan bertanya macam- macam padamu." Jungsoo sonsaengnim mengembalikan kartu mahasiswaku. " Kau boleh pergi, tugasmu biar kuperiksa dan akan kukembalikan besok."

Kuambil kartu mahasiswaku dan membungkuk sejenak kepadanya. " Gamsahamnida, sonsaengnim. Annyeong hassimnikka." Aku segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Sejujurnya aku bosan dengan pertanyaan orang yang seperti itu..

Aku juga benci tatapan orang tentang kehidupanku..

Apa salahnya kalau kami mengganti nama keluarga? Nggak ada yang aneh.. Nggak ada yang berubah kan? Semua tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.. Aku adalah aku.. Ryeowook!

Sebelumnya, biar kujelaskan tentang diriku..

Seperti yang kemarin terjadi.. Appa dan umma, yang sebenarnya umma tiriku itu selalu bertengkar. Mereka baru menikah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dan hubungannya makin kesini makin nggak harmonis.

Aku lelah…

Hampir tiap hari selalu bertengkar.. Tiap hari selalu bertentangan..

Padahal dulu sebelum appa menikah, kami hidup bahagia. Meski tanpa seorang umma.. Nae, ummaku sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Miris memang.. Tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang terjadi..

Meski begitu aku anak yang kuat!

Nae! Aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang kuat..

Bukan untuk diriku sendiri..

Tapi untuk Kyuhyun! Satu- satunya dongsaengku di dunia ini..

Kini aku duduk di kursi taman wilayah universitas. Sendirian.. Kesepian.. Seperti biasanya..

Kutarik lengan kemeja panjangku. Dan dari saku kemejaku kukeluarkan sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang seharusnya nggak perlu kubawa. Sebuah cutter..

Srettt~ Kutekan ujung pisau cutter itu agar sisi tajamnya keluar.

Inilah caraku untuk mengetahui apakah aku ini hidup atau nggak.. Cara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dalam hatiku yang telah berakar cukup lama.

" Kau mau apa?"

Degh!

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kutatap seorang namja berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Menatapku curiga. Dengan cepat aku kembali memasukkan cutter itu ke dalam saku dan menatap kedepan lagi.

Apa- apaan dia..

" Kau mau apa dengan cutter itu?"

" Bukan urusanmu!"

Namja itu berjalan kehadapanku dan duduk disampingku. " Kau mau melukai dirimu sendiri?"

" KUBILANG BUKAN URUSANMU!" Aku berdiri sambil menatapnya. Siapa dia? Dia nggak mengenalku, kenapa mau ikut campur urusanku! Menyebalkan sekali namja ini…

Dia menatapku heran. " Oke.. Mianhe.." Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum manis. Membuat kedua pipinya yang tembam itu menggembung lucu. Oke, dia cukup manis kalau tersenyum begitu. " Aku Kim Yesung. Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

" Kim Ryeowook." Balasku singkat.

" Umurmu?"

" Sembilan belas tahun."

Dia tertawa. " Oke.. Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Panggil aku hyung!" Namja itu langsung menarikku kembali duduk disisinya. Hyung? Aku harus memanggilnya hyung? Bukan sunbae begitu? Aneh deh..

Tapi terserahlah..

" Kau kesepian yah?"

" Eh?" Aku menatap Yesung hyung cepat. " Kesepian..?" Ulangku heran. Dia kan pertama kali bertemu denganku, kenapa sudah bertanya macam- macam sih?

Yesung hyung berdiri. " Kelihatannya kau kesepian." Yesung hyung melirik jam tangannya dan langsung berdiri. " Ah, aku harus pergi. Oke, Kim Ryeowook.. Annyeong.." Yesung hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut sebelum ia pergi dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Kutatap sosoknya datar..

Dia aneh ya?

Pertemuan macam apa ini?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kyuhyun, kau dimana?"

Aku menghubungi Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus di depan layar komputerku. Mengerjakan tugas dari sonsaengnim yang harus segera diberikan dua hari lagi. Sudah jam delapan malam, dongsaengku itu masih belum pulang ke rumah.

" Aku di game centre hyung. Wae?"

Game centre? Tempat pelarian Kyuhyun..

" Aniyo.. Jangan pulang terlalu malam.."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. " Ah, masa bodoh. Memang ada yang perduli aku pulang malam atau nggak. Kan hanya ada hyung dirumah. Hari ini appa lembur pulang malam, dan umma.. Tadi dia meneleponku dan bilang akan menginap di rumah haelmoni."

" Kyuhyun.. Aku.."

" Cuma hyung yang menanyakanku kan?"

Kyuhyun… Izinkan aku bicara..

" Hyung, mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah Henli.."

" Menginap?"

" Mian hyung.. Tapi aku nggak ingin pulang hari ini. Sekali aja izinkan aku keluar dari rumah itu ya.. Jebal hyung.." Nada suara Kyuhyun seperti memohon kepadaku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku nggak pernah bisa memaksa Kyuhyun..

Karena hanya akan menyakitinya..

" Nae. Silahkan. Tapi jangan membolos besok.."

" Oke, hyung.. Gomawo.. Dan mian ya.." Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan panggilan kami secara sepihak.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Malam ini aku sendirian dirumah, ya? Kalau appa lembur malah kemungkinan nggak pulang..

Rumah ini terlalu sepi.. Dingin.. Dan hampa..

Aku benci suasana ini..

Kutatap foto umma yang kupasang di atas meja belajarku.

Umma.. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada cutter di atas meja belajarku. Dengan cepat aku menariknya dan mengeluarkan pisaunya. Kutarik lengan bajuku hingga pergelangan tanganku terekspos bebas sekarang.

Sret! Kugesekkan mata pisau itu kekulitku.

Sakit…

Sakit sekali..

Darah segar mengalir lembut dari lukaku. Aku nggak pernah menggeseknya terlalu dalam. Hanya segaris tipis.. Aku nggak berniat mati bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin mengecek.. Apakah aku masih hidup.. Atau sudah mati..

Perlahan air mataku mengalir..

" Aiish.. Kenapa aku selalu menjadi yang paling lemah disini..?" Kutekan lenganku kuat- kuat. " Sakiiitt…"

Nae, sakit.. Tapi bukan lengan ini yang sakit..

Hatiku yang sakit..

Luka ini sudah berakar terlalu dalam..

Bahkan aku nggak yakin luka ini bisa sembuh hanya karena waktu.. Yah, hanya kematian abadi yang bisa menghapuskannya. Aku yakin itu… Setidaknya.. Aku butuh seseorang saat ini.. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menopangku.

Dan aku nggak mau orang itu Kyuhyun..

Semakin dia menyadari betapa hancurnya aku.. Sama aja seperti aku mencoba menghancurkannya secara perlahan.

Tuhan.. Kenapa kau nggak cabut aja nyawaku..

Kenapa kau dulu nggak mengizinkan nyawaku ditukar dengan nyawa umma..

Kenapa kau bawa pergi umma dariku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie! Kau mau terima kerja sambilan jadi pelayan café nggak?"

Kutatap Sungmin hyung. " Café milik hyung itu bukan? Sourire café yah namanya?"

Sungmin hyung mengangguk. " Nae, kemarin ada pelayan yang keluar. Kau kan bilang sedang ingin kerja part time. Bagaimana kalau ditempatku aja? Lumayan.. Aku akan bayar perhari dan bisa disesuaikan dengan jam kuliahmu."

" Eh.. Apa itu nggak seenaknya aja namanya?"

Sungmin hyung menggeleng. " Nggak lah.. Aku kan hyungmu. Mau nggak?"

Tawaran bekerja yah? Lumayan.. Aku bisa keluar meski sebentar saja dari rumah..

" Mulai kapan?" Tanyaku pelan sambil merapihkan arsip dokumen mata kuliahku hari ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. " Kalau hari ini aku nggak yakin bisa."

" Ya udah besok aja gimana?"

" Oke.." Sungmin hyung mengangguk dengan cepat sambil berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. " Aku mau pergi ke café sekarang. Bye, Wookie.." Namja manis itu melangkah cepat meninggalkanku yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Paruh waktu..

Itu artinya Kyuhyun akan dirumah sendirian yah? Apa nggak apa- apa?

" Kita ketemu lagi ya?"

Suara ini? Aku buru- buru menoleh dan melihat namja itu, Yesung hyung.. Yapz, dia sudah berdiri di belakangku. Kapan dia masuk? Aku bahkan nggak mendengar langkah kakinya.

" Nggak berniat menyapaku Kim Ryeowook?"

" Ah, mi-mian hyung.." Aku buru- buru berdiri. " Annyeong." Dan sekali membungkukkan badan dihadapannya. Aku menatapnya. " Hyung sedang apa disini? Apa hyung anak fakultas ini juga? Kok aku nggak pernah lihat hyung?"

Yesung hyung kembali tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya. " Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku disini buat melakukan survey aja. Aku sedang membuat skripsi buat ujian akhir tahun ini. Kau mau pulang Ryewook-ah?"

Pulang?

Pulang ke rumah itu..

" Aniyo.. Aku nggak mau pulang." Balasku santai sambil menarik ranselku.

" Ya sudah temani aku dulu.."

Tiba- tiba Yesung hyung menarik tanganku. Dan.. Aiiish! Luka yang kudapat semalam sakit sekali tertekan tangannya.

" Ughh.." Aku mengerang sedikit. Sebenarnya aku mau menarik tanganku lagi, tapi lemas. Rasanya mau menangis saking sakitnya.

Yesung hyung menatapku kaget. Lalu tatapannya teralih ke lenganku. Dari baju kemejaku muncul bercak merah yang merembes membasahi lengan kemejaku. Tentu aja Yesung hyung kaget dan melepaskan tanganku.

Sebelum aku menarik tanganku, Yesung hyung kembali menariknya, tapi kali ini ia menarik telapak tanganku perlahan sambil menarik lengan kemeja panjangku ke sikutku. Ia terdiam melihat luka di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku merasa malu..

" Jadi kau memang berniat melukai dirimu sendiri kemarin?"

Sial.. Dia ingat!

Yesung hyung mengangkat wajahnya menatapku datar. " Mungkin kau punya masalah, tapi mati bukan jalan keluar pabbo! Jangan seenaknya aja memotong umurmu hanya karena masalah! Apa dengan mati masalahmu akan selesai hah!"

Pabbo! Siapa yang mau bunuh diri!

Aku duduk di kursiku kesal. " Aku nggak berniat untuk mati."

" Lalu ini apa!" Yesung hyung membentakku, tapi tangan dengan hati- hati membersihkan darahku dengan sapu tangannya.

Aku lagi- lagi diam.

Yesung hyung mengikat lukaku dengan sapu tangannya. " Ayo keruang kesehatan. Lukamu harus diobati."

" Aniya!" Aku lagi- lagi berdiri. Kali ini sambil menarik tasku. " Hyung nggak usah ikut campur sama masalahku. Hyung bahkan nggak kenal siapa aku.. Jadi jangan berlagak sok atau memerintahku. Aku nggak berminat ditolong olehmu. Annyeong!" Dengan terburu- buru aku berjalan meninggalkan Yesung hyung. Aku tahu dia menatapku, tapi aku nggak mau menoleh.

" Kim Ryeowook!"

Aku berhenti. Masih tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

" Kalau kau butuh teman untuk bicara.. Aku mau kok menemanimu.."

Apa- apaan sih namja itu! Masa bodoh!

Aku melanjutkan langkahku, kali ini setengah berlari. Aku benar- benar nggak berani menengok ke belakang. Aku nggak berani melihat namja itu. Kenapa? Kenapa aku takut? Apa karena dia tahu rahasiaku.. Kalau begini.. Semua nggak akan lagi sama.. Semua akan berubah!

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Mana umma kalian?"

Aku dan Kyuhyun serentak menatap appa yang masuk ke kamar kami tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Aku mengerutkan keningku menatapnya. " Umma? Bukannya dikamar appa?

Gantian appa yang menatapku heran. " Dia nggak ada di kamar." Appa langsung meninggalkan kamar kami.

" Kemana dia.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. " Jangan bilang kalau dia pergi lagi ke rumah haelmoni dan nggak akan pulang malam ini."

" Kyu, sopanlah.. Dia itu umma-mu pabbo."

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku. Nggak menanggapi omonganku.

" Wookie.. Kyu.." Appa kembali masuk ke kamarku dengan raut wajah sedih.

Kutatap dia. " Nae appa?"

" Apa sebaiknya kita pindah aja?"

" MWO!" Kyuhyun yang pertama kaget mendengarnya. Dongsaengku itu bangun dan menatap appa nggak percaya. " Ada apa lagi sih! Kalian bertengkar lagi eh?"

" Umma kalian bilang nggak akan pulang. Apa lebih baik kami berakhir saja?"

Ya Tuhan.. Apa lagi ini!

" Bagaimana menurut kalian? Wookie, kau yang paling tua disini. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kenapa selalu aku yang kena!

" Entah." Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil bersandar di sisi tempat tidurku. Air mataku sudah menggenang, siap untuk tumpah. Tapi aku masih menahannya. Aku nggak suka menangis di depan orang apalagi itu appa dan dongsaengku.

" Kyu, apa kau sedih?"

Kyuhyun diam nggak menjawab.

" Wookie.. Apa kau_"

" Kenapa selalu begitu!" Aku berseru masih dengan posisi menunduk. " Setiap kalian ada masalah, kami yang selalu kena imbasnya. Kenapa harus anak yang jadi korban. Kalau ada masalah selesaikanlah baik- baik!"

" Wookie.. Tapi appa rasa ini udah nggak bisa diselesaikan.."

" Bisa!" Aku masih bersikeras. Aku nggak mau hancur lagi. " Kenapa nggak dicoba? Sekarang juga, appa susul umma. Bicara dengannya apa yang terjadi. Selesaikan masalah kalian tanpa melibatkan kami.." Aku menarik nafas pelan dan air mataku menetes.

Hening..

" Baiklah.. Appa akan kesana sekarang." Appa diam sejenak. " Mianhae Wookie, Kyuhyun.." Setelah itu yang kudengar adalah bunyi pintu kamar kami ditutup. Aku tetap nggak mengangkat wajahku.

" Hyung.."

Aku masih diam. Satu tanganku menekan erat pergelangan tanganku yang lain. Menahan rasa sakit luka di tempat itu.

" Hyung.. Kau menangis?"

" Ani." Bisikku sambil naik ke tempat tidurku tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. " Aku mau tidur Kyu.. Malam.." Kutarik selimutku hingga menutupi setengah kepalaku.

" Hyung selalu begitu.."

Aku nggak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung nggak pernah membagi perasaan hyung kepadaku. Aku tahu kok selama ini hyung terluka. Tapi hyung hanya diam. Kenapa hyung? Aku ini.. Dongsaengmu, kan? Atau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai orang luar?"

Mianhae Kyuhyun…

" Kau bahkan nggak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kudengar suara dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia sudah berbaring lagi.

Perlahan air mataku menetes. Aku nggak terisak. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isakanku agar nggak terdengar Kyuhyun.

Jeongmal mianhae Kyu.. Mianhae..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kuperhatikan sapu tangan merah yang kemarin dililitkan Yesung hyung ditanganku. Oke, setidaknya aku harus mengembalikannya. Tapi bagaimana caraku untuk menemuinya? Dia bukan mahasiswa disini, pasti sulit.

" Wookie! Kau hari ini mulai masuk kan!"

Aku menoleh kearah Sungmin hyung yang berada jauh dariku. Dia sedang berjalan bersama Youngwoon hyung. Sepertinya dia terburu- buru sampai nggak bisa menghampiriku.

" Nae, hyung! Sepulang kuliah aku akan kesana!"

" Oke.. Aku tunggu!" Sungmin hyung berlari kecil mengejar Youngwoon hyung yang sudah berlalu pergi.

Nah, sekarang.. Cari Yesung hyung..

Tapi.. Apa dia akan bertanya macam- macam padaku yah?

Sesosok namja berjalan melewati taman. Dia tinggi dan menggunakan topi hitam. Rasa- rasanya meski jarak kami jauh, aku bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat mudah. Nae, Yesung hyung yang sedang berjalan disana.

" Yesung hyung!" Aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

Yesung hyung berhenti dan menoleh kearahku. " Ryeowook-ah. Waeyo?"

" Ini punyamu. Kukembalikan." Buru- buru aku menyerahkan kembali sapu tangan Yesung hyung. " Sudah kucuci bersih. Nggak ada noda darah sedikitpun. Gomawo atas sapu tangannya." Aku membungkuk sekali dihadapannya.

Yesung hyung menatapku datar. Dia langsung menarik lenganku dan menyibakkan lengan kausku. " Bagaimana dengan lukamu itu? Sudah sembuh?"

" Nae. Biasa aja." Balasku sambil menarik tangan Yesung hyung. " Aku harus pergi. Ann_"

" Tunggu!" Yesung hyung menahan tanganku. Tapi kali ini ia memegangi lenganku. Bukan pergelangan tanganku. Kami hanya saling bertatapan sebentar. " Semalam.. Kau menangis habis- habisan yah?"

Mwo?

Buru- buru aku mengalihkan wajahku. Apa kelihatan dari wajahku yah?

Sret! Yesung hyung meraih wajahku agar menatapnya.

" Matamu sembab dan wajahmu agak puat. Gwaenchana? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa denganmu? Kalau kau butuh teman untuk cerita, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Mungkin aku nggak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi kau bisa lebih baik."

Benarkah aku boleh mengandalkannya? Mengandalkan orang yang aku sendiri nggak kenal.

Yesung hyung tersenyum. " Gimana? Berminat cerita?"

" Hyung.. Jangan katakan hal yang bisa membuatku semakin lemah.. Lebih baik jangan ikut campur. Kebaikan hati hyung malah akan membuatku semakin terluka.." Aku menunduk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangaku yang agak sakit.

Tangan Yesung hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Tapi aku ingin kau membagi masalahmu denganku.. Aku ingin kau tahu aku akan ada untukmu.."

Yesung hyung terlalu baik..

Aku menatap namja itu dan air mataku menetes. " Hyung.. Boleh aku…" Aiish.. Aku bahkan nggak bisa melanjutkan kata- kataku. Kalau sudah menangis, aku nggak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku hanya menunduk. Nggak berani menatapnya..

Grep! Yesung hyung memelukku.

" Silahkan menangis.." Ia berbisik pelan kepadaku. " Kalau dengan menangis perasaanmu bisa menjadi lebih baik, kau boleh menangis. Menangis lebih baik daripada melukai dirimu sendiri."

Aku memeluk Yesung hyung dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

" Setelah kau menangis.. Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu.. Kau mau?"

" Nae, hyung.." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untuk sekarang ini.

Hanya itu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hidup itu nggak selalu sesuai keinginan.. Seberapa besar kau berusaha untuk hidup, seberapa hebat kau menghadapi semuanya, itulah yang akan menciptakan hidup yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu.._

Kuingat dengan sangat jelas ucapan Yesung hyung kepadaku.

_Kau boleh menangis.. Kau boleh menyalahkan sesuatu.. Tapi tetap kau nggak boleh membiarkan kesedihanmu terlalu lama. Kau lah yang mengatur hidupmu, bukan orang lain. Kau harus percaya, kalau kau tegar maka hari esok pasti akan lebih baik dari sekarang.._

_Kau melukai dirimu sendiri untuk mencari tahu kehidupanmu, kan? Berhentilah melakukan hal itu.._

_Aku tahu kau namja yang kuat.._

_Aku percaya kau bisa membuka pikiranmu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu.._

_Karena itu.. Kau harus tegar. Masalahmu itu hanya satu dari banyak batu yang akan kau lewati selama menjalani hidupmu._

Yesung hyung sudah mengetahui rahasiaku.. Namun dia masih memberikanku saran yang sangat berguna..

_Buka matamu, banyak orang yang memiliki masalah lebih besar dari apa yang kau hadapi.._

Dia benar.. Bukan hanya aku yang menderita.

Aku juga nggak sendirian..

_Jujurlah dengan perasaanmu sendiri.. Jujurlah pada orang lain.._

Kejujuran.. Itulah point utama yang nggak kumiliki..

" Hyung.. Kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar kami dan masuk dengan wajah tertekuk. " Kenapa pulang telat? Ada masalah hyung?"

" Tadi aku ke café temanku untuk kerja sambilan.."

Kyuhyun diam. Kuputuskan untuk menatapnya. " Kyu.. Waeyo?"

" Appa dan umma mau bicara dengan kita.."

Degh! Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Aku tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi lagi. Ada hal yang akan membuatku terluka lagi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan Kyuhyun. Langkah kami pelan..

Serasa waktu berhenti.

Kami masuk ke ruang kerja appa. Kedua orang tua kami sudah ada disana.

" Apa yang mau dibicarakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya duluan.

Appa dan umma diam.

" Ap_"

" Kami sudah memutuskan." Appa memotong ucapanku dengan nada datar. " Kami.. Akan berpisah.."

…

Inikah alasan aku merasa nggak enak..

Jadi ini artinya..

Berpisah.. Hancur.. Lagi!

" Ka-kalian bohong.." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar. " Kalian bohong kan! Bukannya sudah dibilang kalau ada masalah selesaikan secara baik- baik! Bukankah sudah dibilang jangan melakukan hal seperti ini! Kenapa kalian nggak bisa mengerti!"

" Kyu.." Aku berusaha memanggilnya.

" Kalian pikir dengan seperti ini semua akan selesai!"

" Diam Kyu!"

" Kalian membuat kami berdua merasakan hidup yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari anak terlantar sekalipun."

" KUBILANG DIAM KIM KYUHYUN!" Aku berteriak sambil menatapnya marah. Kyuhyun menangis.. Dan dia menatapku pilu. " Diam, Kyu.. Diam.." Kugigit bibir bawahku agar aku nggak terisak.

Kali ini aku menatap kedua orang tuaku. " Kalian.. Nggak serius kan..?"

" Mianhae, Wookie-yah.." Umma menutup wajahnya. Dia menangis..

" Mianhae.. Tapi kami nggak bisa meneruskan semuanya. Terlalu berat untuk kami.. Kalau begini terus kami akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain.."

" Kalian pikir hanya kalian yang sakit! Hanya kalian yang terluka! Aku dan Kyuhyun seratus kali lebih terluka daripada kalian! Pernahkah kalian mencoba memahami perasaan kami! Kalian lelah? Kami lebih lelah lagi!" Kini air mataku sudah nggak bisa kutahan lagi. Cairan bening itu mengalir perlahan.

Appa, Umma dan Kyuhyun diam.

Aku mengarahkan lengan kananku kearah mereka dan menarik lengan panjang jaketku.

Memperlihatkan luka- luka sayatan di pergelangan tanganku.

" Wookie! Kau!"

" Inilah tandanya appa.. Umma.." Bisikku. " Selama ini aku terus melukai diriku sendiri untuk mengetahui apakah aku ini hidup atau mati. Apa semua luka yang kurasakan ini bukanlah mimpi.. Apa ini belum cukup agar kalian paham!" Kutekan lukaku dan membuat luka itu kembali terbuka.

Darah keluar perlahan dari lukaku..

" Wookie!" Umma hendak mendekatiku tapi aku mundur. Penolakanku itu membuat umma diam menatapku sambil menangis sedih.

" Aku sakit, appa.. Umma.." Bisikku pilu. " Aku bahkan terlalu sakit untuk merasakan semuanya. Apa kalian nggak mengerti juga..?"

Brugh! Aku bersimpuh dilantai. Kakiku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri tegap.

" Hyung.." Kyuhyun langsung menghampiriku. Namja itu menunduk dipundakku. " Sudahlah hyung.. Sudah.. Jangan diteruskan lagi.." Dia berbisik parau kepadaku. Bahuku basah oleh air matanya. Satu tangannya meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggam tanganku.

" Mianhae, Kyu.. Padahal aku nggak ingin kau merasakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.."

" Hyung.. Jeongmal pabboya.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu.. Kau berniat mati sendirian dan meninggalkanku begitu? Jangan konyol hyung! Umma meninggalkanku.. Apa sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku juga!"

" Mianhae, Kyu.." Aku menunduk. Tubuhku gemetar.

" Apa yang aku lakukan pada kalian.." Umma berlari kearah kami dan memeluk kami berdua seara bersamaan. " Mian.. Mianhae chagi.. Aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud melukai kalian berdua. Kupikir selama ini akulah yang terluka, aku terlau egois sehingga menutup mataku dari penderitaan kalian. Mianhae.." Yeojya itu terisak pilu.

" Siwonnie.." Umma memanggil appa pelan. " Bisakah.. Bisakah kita mencobanya lagi.. Demi anak- anak kita.."

Anak- anak kita.. Umma mengakui aku dan Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya..?

" Appa macam apa aku ini?" Kurasakan appa ikut memeluk kami. " Mainhae Wookie.. Kyuhyun.."

" Appa.." Kyuhyun bersuara pelan.

" Kita mulai dari awal.. Kita mulai dari awal lagi.." Apa berbisik pelan kepada kami.

Aku menekan pergelangan tanganku yang perih. Mulai dari awal lagi..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menarik nafas menatap langit.

" Apa kabar..?"

Suara itu..

Aku menoleh dan melihat Yesung hyung berjalan mendekatiku. Sudah hampir satu minggu aku nggak bertemu dengannya. " Hyung.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah mau pergi?"

Yesung hyung mengangguk. " Tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus kembali ke Cheonan.. Kau?"

" Masalahku juga sudah selesai. Hyung benar, aku harus jujur. Aku harus membuat appa tahu perasaanku kalau mau dia mengerti aku. Aku nggak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi.." Kuulurkan tanganku yang kini sudah nggak kututupi dengan kemeja lengan panjang atau apapun. Kini sayatan tipi situ hanya kubalut perban. Jadi setiap melihatnya aku bisa mengubah diriku jadi lebih baik lagi. " Luka ini yang menjadi bukti kalau aku hidup.. Aku nggak akan menambahkannya lagi.."

" Bagus.." Yesung hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut.

" Dan juga.. Minggu ini keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Mokpo. Kami akan memulai yang baru ditempat yang baru hyung."

" Jadi.. Kita akan berpisah sangat jauh yah? Pertemuan yang singkat.." Yesung hyung tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk. " Tapi aku bersyukur karena bertemu dengan hyung. Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengirimmu untukku. Meski hanya sebentar, itu sangat berarti untukku."

" Arraseo." Yesung hyung tertawa pelan.

Aku memeluk Yesung hyung cepat. " Gomawo hyung.."

" Nae.." Yesung hyung balas memelukku. " Aku juga bersyukur bertemu denganmu.."

" Di suatu hari nanti, jika aku terlahir lagi, aku akan meminta dilahirkan menjadi yeojya dan hyung menjadi namja. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan hyung dan mengubah takdir kita agar bisa bersama.." Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi masa itu masih terlalu lama.. Untuk sekarang.. Nikmatilah hidup." Yesung hyung melepaskanku. " Kita akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Aku mau kau nggak melupakan semua kata- kataku dan terus menjalani hidupmu dengan semangat."

" Arraseo, Yesung hyung!" Aku membungkuk dan tersenyum kepadanya. " Sampai jumpa.." Aku memutar tubuhku dan menarik nafas dalam- dalam. Aku akan membuka dunia baru untukku, aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Semangat!

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku. Aku akan terus melangkah dengan menatap ke depan.. Aku nggak akan kalah.. Aku nggak akan hancur. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus tetap menatap kedepan. Nggak akan ada satupun yang kubiarkan berubah lagi. Semua harus sama seperti sekarang. Dan aku akan bahagia..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong haseyo.. :)

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena nggak mublish cepat magnae seri Kyuhyun. *bow*

SAENGGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA WOOKIE OPPA!

Hah, semoga oppa bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dan dewasa lagi. God always blessing you, uri eternal magnae.

Banyak yg mau saya sampaikan..

Aku mau nitip pesan.. Aku tahu 'kalian' yang aku maksud membacanya, nona- nona sempurna yang mau membasmi junk fiction di fandom ini. Terima kasih atas semua kalimat anda, karena kata- kata itu saya drop dengan sempurna. Itu suatu kehormatan buat saya. Tapi sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena berminat mengkoreksi kesalahan dari keseluruhan cerita saya.

Tapi.. Sayangnya saya nggak akan berhenti meski kalian bilang saya nggak berbakat menjadi penulis atau karya tulis saya rendahan, menjijikan dan sebagainya. :)

Fandom ini bukan milik kalian, jangan berpikir kalian bisa mematikan semangat berkarya author lain dengan motto kalian itu.. Meski ceritaku sangat buruk dan nggak layak dibaca, buatku menulis adalah hidupku. Jadi jangan kalian pikir aku akan menghilang dengan begitu mudah. Kalau kalian mau membunuhku dari fandom ini.. Maka itu nggak akan mudah.

Silahkan caci dan hina saya atas ucapan saya ini. Terima kasih..

.

Buat semua readers yang terhormat..

Berkenankah memberikan ripiuw? :D


End file.
